Mailbox
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: Lightning has been acting weird lately, and Mater finally decides to find out why.


"y'okay Lightnin'?" Mater asked softly, snapping Lightning from his thoughts  
>"huh?" the race car asked in confusion<br>"I said 're you okay" Mater stated  
>"uh, fine, why?"<br>"you is acting kinda weird lately" Mater paused "for the past few months, now that I think 'bout it"  
>Lightning froze briefly, panic clouding his mind.<br>"Oh" he finally stated  
>"yea. So's you okay?" Mater asked<br>Lightning ignored he question  
>"hey Mater, how about we go for a drive" he sped off<br>Mater sped up, driving backwards and narrowed his eyes at his best friend. He finally pulled out in front of the race car, causing Lightning to skid to a stop.  
>"Mater? What are you do-"<br>"whats wrong, Lightnin'?" he persisted  
>Lightning stared at the tow-truck in silence for a moment, finally sighing<br>"nothing is wrong, Mater" Mater frowned, and opened his mouth to accuse his friend of lying. "I just have a lot on my mind right now. That's all. I'm fine. I promise"  
>He moved to pull around Mater, but the tow-truck moved too.<br>"Lightnin'..." he paused "you're ma best friend. I tell you everythin'... So why won't you tell me?" Lightning sighed "Is you in love?" Lightning froze, his eyes widening in panic "you are!" Mater gasped "who is it? Is it Miss Sally?"  
>"no"<br>"Flo?"  
>"no!" Lightning exclaimed louder<br>"then who?" Mater asked eagerly  
>"Mater I really don't want to talk about this" Lightning murmured<br>"who is it?" Mater asked once again, then his eyes narrowed "it's the mailbox isn't it? I knew it!"  
>"no!" Lightning exclaimed hurriedly, holding back a chuckle "Mater, its not the mail box"<br>Mater turned to face him  
>"then who is it?"<br>Lightning remained silent  
>"Mater, I could really use that drive" he hinted<br>Mater sighed  
>"well... okay... but when you is ready ta tell me, you just lemme know, kay?"<br>Lightning nodded  
>"okay"<p>

Lightning yawned as he made his way to his cone that Sally had given him as his, and only his. Cone number one.  
>"Hey" the voice behind him made him jump, shouting in shock as he spun around. He was greeted with Sally's amused grin<br>"oh, Sally, you scared me" he smiled "whats up?"  
>She was silent for a moment<br>"you love him" she finally stated  
>Lightning froze, his eye's widening. He coughed nervously<br>"uh... who?"  
>"Mater"<br>"M-" he coughed "Mater. Why... Why o you think I l-lo... feel like that about Mater?"  
>Sally giggled softly<br>"We aren't blind, hot shot. We all know. Honestly, I think Mater is the only one that hasn't caught on. And he's one darned good actor if he has" she paused, glancing away briefly before returning her gaze to him "you should tell him, Lightning"  
>"but-"<br>"He won't reject you. I know Mater" she smiled softly "and if you're worried about your image, none of us care. We all love you guys, and just want you to be happy. And if being together is what makes you happy, then by god we'll support you" Lightning opened his mouth again and she cut him off with a smile "trust me, stickers. You're our family. We'll always love you, no matter what" without giving him a change to reply she turned and drove away.  
>He sat there in silence for a while, contemplating what she had said. When he turned around he jumped, shouting in shock for the second time that night.<br>Mater was standing right behind him.  
>"So that's what you couldn't tell me?"<br>Lightning gulped  
>"wha-what are you t-talking ab-" Mater cut him off<br>"I heard that there conversation between you and Miss Sally" he stated. Lightning couldn't breathe. "Is what she said true?" he friend asked "do you love me?"  
>The usually confident race car was finally at a loss for words as he stared into his friends eyes.<br>"uh-" he choked and coughed "y-yes. It is" he mumbled "I uh... I do love you... Mater" his voice was barely a whisper, so it was miraculous Mater even heard him.  
>A huge grin lit up Mater's face.<br>"Well it took ya long enough to admit it" he chuckled "sheesh" without giving Lightning a chance to respond, Mater pressed their lips together softly and quickly. When the tow truck moved way he smiled and said  
>"I love you too, Lightnin'. I'll see ya tomorrow" with that he sped away<br>Lightning sat there in silent shock for a few moments before a huge smile graced his lips and he drove into his cone, pressing the button that closed the door. He settled down with a happy sigh, eager and yet completely nervous for what was awaiting him tomorrow.


End file.
